The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a colon cleaning system, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device and method for coupling between a colonoscope and one or more add-on tubes.
U.S. Publication No. 2012/0101336 A1 to Hirsch et al. discloses “An endoscopic system for use with an endoscope, including an irrigation tube that provides a flow of irrigation fluid for cleaning a body lumen, and a suction tube for sucking material from the body lumen, wherein the suction tube is connected to a branch connector and one branch of the branch connector is connected to a suction source tube which is connected to a suction source and another branch of the branch connector is connected to a vent tube, and wherein the suction source tube and the vent tube pass through a double pinch valve.”